Human malignant melanoma, because of its unique clinical and laboratory characteristics, provides an excellent tumor system in which to evaluate: 1) Chemotherapeutic and immunotherapeutic agents, either alone or in combination, as post-surgical adjuvants and as therapy in tumor bearing patients, and 2) The host's immune response to the tumor using in vitro (lymphocyte cytotoxicity, serum blocking factors, complement dependent serum cytotoxicity) and in vivo (tumor cell skin test) techniques in selected cases in a serial fashion. The integration of laboratory and clinical data can be expected to yield: 1) Prognostic clues as well as insight into the biology of the tumor system, and 2) Additional parameters for the design of more effective clinical therapeutic regimens and more ueful in vitro and in vivo tests. Based on the results obtained in this comprehensive integrated clinical and laboratory study of malignant melanoma, treatment regimens, particularly immunotherapeutic regimens, can be logically extended to other tumor types. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mastrangelo, M.J., Bellet, R.E., Berkelhammer, J. and Clark, W.H., Jr. Regression of pulmonary metastatic disease associated with intralesional BCG therapy of dermal melanoma metastases. Cancer 36: 1305-1308, 1975. (Abstracted Year Book of Diagnostic Radiology 1977). Pliskin, M.E., Mastrangelo, M.J., Brown, A.M. and Custer, R.P. Melanoma of the maxilla presenting as a gingival swelling. Oral Surg., Oral Med., Oral Pathol. 41: 101-104, 1976.